


I'm Actually Yours

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: Klaine Love Actually AU! Merry Christmas!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froggydarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/gifts).



> If you know me at all, you know Love Actually is one of my favourite movies of all time. Last year I wrote Klaine as Jamie and Aurelia as part of Klainemas. This year I wrote the boys as David and Natalie for Jen, who also loves this movie.
> 
> Happy Holidays to you all!

Kurt took in a deep breath as the car pulled up in front of 10 Downing Street. This was really happening. He gave his best royal wave as the flashbulbs went off, Quinn met him as the door shut behind me, giving him a quick peck to the cheek. “Hello Prime Minister, how are we feeling?”

“Good. Powerful.” he replied, returning her kiss. “I must work on my wave. I think Her Majesty might get angry that I co-opted hers.”

Quinn chuckled and then directed him towards his new household staff. There was Terrence and Pat who were very nice, thankfully not making anything of him being the first gay Prime Minister. He knew that in politics he would be dealing with homophobes but he had feverently hoped that he wouldn’t encounter any on his staff. 

Then he came to the last person on his line, and Kurt had to stop. Compact and dapper with a tiny pooch of a tummy and powerful thighs. Slicked back black hair and olive skin. Yet it was his eyes; golden whiskey framed insane lashes. A small nervous smile met his as Quinn introduced him as Blaine. 

“Hello Blaine.” Kurt said, reaching out to shake his hand.

“Hello Kurt. I mean sir! Shit I can’t believe I just did that” Blaine blurted, his face taking on a crimson hue as he became flustered, causing Kurt to chuckle. “And now I’ve gone and said shit. Twice. I’m so sorry sir.”

Kurt was still laughing a little, because god it was nice to have the tension broken. To have someone treat him like a human being. Plus Blaine’s bumbling was adorable. “It’s fine. You could have said fuck and then we’d be in real trouble.”

“Thank you sir.” Blaine said with a beaming smile “I did have an awful premonition that I’d fuck up on my first day.” Then as if realizing what he did, Blaine slapped a hand over his mouth, causing Kurt to laugh once more. Quinn urged him onward, but he had to look back, just once, feeling bad for the clearly embarrassed Blaine, but appreciating the view. However once alone in his office, he slumped.

“Oh no, that is so inconvenient.”  
~

A few weeks later, Kurt was sitting down with his cabinet to discuss their plans for his term. He was informed that the next item on the docket was the visit from the President of the United States of America.

“Ah yes. I’m afraid that this will be a difficult one to play. Trent?”

“There’s a rather strong feeling in the party that we mustn't allow ourselves to be bullied like the last government.” Trent, his advisor said, a round of agreement coming from the other members seated at the table. 

“This is our first really important test, let’s take a stand.” David, his treasury minister said. 

Kurt agreed in his heart, he hated bullies. After dealing with them so much in his teenage years, he had a visceral reaction to them. However, he also was above acting like they did to avoid it. He wanted to be better than that, superior to using his muscles. “Right. Right. I understand that, but I have decided...not to.” Kurt could barely look at the disappointed faces around him. “Not this time. We will of course, be clever, but let’s not forget that America is the most powerful country in the world. I’m not going to act like a petulant child.”

Kurt could see this was not the answer these people were looking for, and feeling quite uncomfortable with that, glanced around the room, wishing he had some way to break the tension. “Right, who do you have to screw around here to get a cup of tea and a chocolate biscuit?”

As if his ears were burning, Blaine chose that moment to back into the room with the snack trolley. Kurt bit his lip as his ass stuck out behind him, luscious and delicious looking far more than the cookies awaiting him. The cabinet sniggered a little and Blaine met them all with a radiant smile, warming ever so slightly when his eyes landed on Kurt who just whispered “Right” before averting his eyes lest he do something stupid. 

Days passed and Kurt was looking over policy reform, locked in thought within his office as a knock came on the door, he gave an offhanded admittance of entry. Yet when he glanced up to see it was Blaine entering his space, he couldn’t look away. The man was dressed in a sleek white polo, floral black bowtie and possibly the tightest black pants Kurt had seen anywhere outside of his own wardrobe. They highlighted all of Blaine’s curves and muscles, making Kurt conscious that he might be drooling. 

Blaine laid down a thick folder “These have just come through from the treasury. And these are for you.” he laid down a plate of delicious looking chocolate biscuits, Kurt’s favourites, especially under times of stress. 

“Excellent, thanks a lot.” Kurt said, trying to find where his place in all the paperwork was once more, and not stare at Blaine as he started to walk away. However, Blaine’s sharp intake of breath made him glance up instead. 

“I...I was hoping you’d win. Not that I wouldn’t have been nice to the other guy, just always give him the boring biscuits with no chocolate.” Blaine said, a smile on his face and the faintest tinge of pink on his cheeks. 

Kurt laughed nervously. “Thanks very much. Thanks...Blaine.” Blaine left the room, turning once more at the door to shoot another dazzling smile Kurt’s way before shutting him back into solitude. This allowed Kurt to slump, banging his head just once against his desk, and  
ran a hand through his coif. “Come on, get a grip. You’re the Prime Minister for God’s sake.” Yet he knew, looking hopelessly at the piles of paper in front of him that he was oh so screwed. 

~

Kurt was just showing Ryder out of his office as Blaine was knocking on the door, to drop off yet more files. Kurt sighed inwardly at those damn black pants but had to smile at the lavender shirt he was sporting, loving how the colour brought out his darker colouring. He was thanking Blaine and was about to let him go but, he also couldn’t bare to do so. 

“Blaine!” The man in question whirled around at the door, looking curious but always with that warm smile on his face. Kurt kept his hands us working in such close proximity in his pockets lest he begin flailing with them. “Um. I’m starting to feel...uncomfortable about us working in such close proximity every day and me knowing so little about you. Seems elitist and wrong.”

“Well there’s not much to know.” Blaine demurred. 

Kurt waved his hands towards a chair as he continued his speech “Well um...where do you live?” and went to sit at his desk. 

Blaine stood behind a chair, probably due to it being a little inappropriate to sit with the Prime Minister, holding his folder up to his chest, as if to protect him somehow. “Wandsworth, the dodgy end.”

Kurt sat, smiling a little. “Ah, my brother lives in Wandsworth. So which exactly is the dodgy end?”

“Right at the end of the high street. Harris Street. Near the Queen’s Head?” 

“Oh yeah yeah, that is dodgy.” 

Blaine giggled a little at that, causing Kurt to smile even brighter, wishing he could coax Blaine into sitting, feeling a little awkward doing so himself, but his chair was too damn comfortable after pacing his office all morning. “And you live with your wife? Girlfriend? Three illegitimate but charming children?” Kurt questioned. Not that a man being straight had ever killed his crushes, but it made it easier to get over them. 

Blaine smiled a little. “No I’ve just split up with my boyfriend actually.” The word boyfriend emphasized, causing Kurt to do a little internal cheer. “I’m back with my mum and dad for awhile.”

“Ah.” Kurt tried his best to look at least a little saddened that Blaine had recently gone through heartbreak, but he couldn’t keep the slight air of happiness out of his voice. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m well shot of him. He said I was getting fat.” Blaine said, a slight shrug of his shoulders. 

“Excuse me?” Kurt questioned, his eyes blinking, as if he couldn’t understand anyone thinking of Blaine as anything other than perfect.

“He said no one’s going to fancy a guy with thighs the size of big old tree trunks and more jelly in my belly than in my backside. Not a nice guy actually. In the end.” Blaine near whispered the last bit, his eyes downcast, as if remembering the hurled insults and time wasted on such an asshole. 

Kurt coughed a little, and Blaine nodded, making his way to the door, neither of them quite knowing what to say. Finally Kurt spoke up as Blaine neared the door. “You know, um. Being Prime Minister I could just have him murdered.”

This caused Blaine to laugh out loud, a fleeting look of consideration in his eyes that gave way to amusement. “Thank you sir. I’ll think about it.”

“Do. The SAS are absolutely charming. Ruthless trained killers are just a phone call away.” With a final smile, Blaine left the office once more, the click of the door seeming like an echo throughout the room. Kurt ran his fingers over his face, cursing his blabbering. He looked over to the picture of Margaret Thatcher “Did you have this kind of problem?” Kurt sighed out loud, shaking his head minutely. “Of course you did, you saucy minx.”

~

The day the President was due to arrive was a hectic one, crowds of people were gathered, and Kurt was stressing to everyone that this visit must go smoothly. He couldn’t afford to make enemies this early, not right after taking office. As the car pulled up, Kurt took a deep breath, slapped on a smile and went out to greet the man before escorting him inside to meet some essential people. 

“I’m sorry your husband couldn’t make it by the way.” Kurt replied, knowing that the First Gentleman Arthur had been left behind while President Smythe came to visit. 

“So is he, though he would have been kind of lonely, I’m sure.” Sebastian replied, his voice and expression the epitome of smug. Kurt tried not to rile himself at that, and decide it was better to make a joke at his own expense than tell this cocky man just where he and his meerkat face could shove it. 

“Yes, pathetic isn’t it? Just never been able to tie a bloke down. Not sure politics and dating really go together.” Kurt replied.

“Really? I’ve never found that.” Sebastian replied. 

Yeah I bet you haven’t. I’ve heard the stories. Kurt thought, but again said nothing so unkind. “Yes well, the difference must be in all the high standards of the British men who prefer men to be sickeningly handsome as they age instead of resembling an elderly aunt.” As they rounded corners and ascended the stairs, Kurt made a remark about being very jealous of the President’s many cars and planes, as Blaine came down a staircase. Kurt greeted him, and the President stopped.

“Hey. How’s your day so far?” he asked, which Blaine giggled a little at, but continued on his way to wherever he was going. “Goodness he’s a hot little son of a bitch right there. Did you see that ass?”

Kurt nearly had to stop himself from punching Sebastian at that. Instead he kept his temper down, but his voice took on a decidedly frosty tone. “Yeah yeah he’s terrific. At his job.” 

Later in the meeting Kurt was regretting more and more not punching Sebastian. The man and his team had turned down almost every proposition they had put forward, continuing to be smug and superior at every turn. 

“No no absolutely not. We cannot and WILL not consult on that either.” Rick, the President’s chief of staff barked. 

“Well that is unexpected.” a clearly unimpressed and unhappy Trent replied, his patience nearly gone.

“Well it shouldn't be. The last administration made it perfectly clear. We’re just being consistent with their policies.” Sebastian piped up and Kurt took a strong drink of his water, if only to keep himself from flinging it at Sebastian’s face. Starting an international incident was not worth seeing if he could wipe the arrogant smirk off his face. 

Trent, however was not afraid to speak up. “Well with all respect sir, they were BAD policies.” 

Kurt could tell tempers were nearing the boiling point, and decided to change the course of the discussion. “Alright, thanks Trent. I don’t think we’re making progress here. Let’s move on shall we?”

That evening, both Kurt and Sebastian were relaxing in Kurt’s private study, the fire roaring to ward the looming winter. “Well now, that was an interesting day.” Kurt surmised, taking a seat on the couch opposite Sebastian. 

“Sorry if our line was firm.” said Sebastian, sounding anything but sorry. “But there’s no point in tip-toeing around today and just disappointing you for four years.” 

Kurt held his tongue that he was already disappointed, not only on the immovable American policies, but the attitude that their entire team had shown to him and his throughout the meeting. The President continued “We have plans, and I plan to see them through.” 

Kurt refrained from asking about his own plans, but kept repeating to himself to take the higher ground. “Absolutely. Now there is one final thing I think we should look at. It’s very close to my heart.” Kurt was thinking of the reforms he wanted to put in to support arts education, something that had saved his life throughout school. 

“I’ll give you anything you ask for” Sebastian said in a lascivious tone, but then conceded “As long as it’s not something that I don’t want to give.” 

Kurt left the room to get his files, passing Blaine who held a tray with biscuits and scotch with an awkward wave hello. A thing he instantly regretted, but there was no time to beat himself for how much he regressed to a fumbling teenager around Blaine. He grabbed the folder he wanted and was greeted by a most unwelcome sight when he entered the room. 

Blaine was standing almost in the President’s embrace, who was whispering in Blaine’s ear and pushing a curl that escaped the gel prison he usually wore back behind Blaine’s ear. Blaine nearly jumped back, looking embarrassed and almost ashamed while the President looked a little pissed that his moves had been interrupted. 

“It’s great Scotch.” Sebastian remarked, lifting his glass as Blaine nearly fled the room with a remark about leaving. As he reached the door, Sebastian spoke up once more. “Blaine? I hope to see much more of you as our two countries work towards a better future.” 

“Thank you sir.” Blaine replied, shooting Kurt an apologetic look before leaving, not noticing Kurt’s crestfallen expression nor what he was sure was the sound of his heart breaking. 

~

At the end of their week, both Kurt and Sebastian had to give a small press conference reporting on how their talks had gone. Blaine had been scarce during this time, and Kurt had not sought him out. He couldn’t bear to think what might be going on between his staff and the President, and resolved to just get through the next hour before allowing himself to wallow in ice cream. Reporters and staff stood as they entered the room, making their way to podiums, waving at the first press member to begin the question period. 

“Mr. President has it been a good visit?”

“Very satisfactory indeed.” Sebastian said with a leer towards the side of the room where Kurt could see Blaine was standing, his eyes downturned. “We got what we came for and our special relationship is still very special.” 

Finally Kurt had had quite enough. He was done rolling over for this smug arrogant man who assumed he could treat people this way. His emotions got the better of him as he responded. “I love that word relationship, covers all manner of sins doesn’t it?” At this, Kurt turned to mainly address Sebastian, uncaring how the people sitting before him would react “I fear this has become a BAD relationship. A relationship based on the President taking exactly what he wants” At this, Kurt turned and looked straight at Blaine who was looking at him with an unreadable expression “and casually ignoring all those things that really matter to...Britain.”

He then continued, addressing the crowd. “We may be a small country, but we’re a great one too. Country of Shakespeare, Churchill, The Beatles. Sean Connery, Harry Potter.” Laughter rang out at that, and continued as Kurt went on “David Beckham’s right foot. David Beckham’s left foot come to that. A friend who bullies us is no longer a friend. And since bullies only respond to strength, from now on, I will be prepared to be much stronger.” Finally Kurt turned to Sebastian once more, his best bitch glare on his face. “And the President should be prepared for that.”

Voices rang out as flashbulbs went off, and Sebastian looked suitably unimpressed. Kurt didn’t care, he was done kowtowing to this man who obviously had never been denied anything a day in his life. Sebastian heard the reporters calling out to him, and couldn’t really register what had happened, almost appearing gobsmacked as Kurt smiled and pointed at the next reporter to ask their questions. 

That evening, an impromptu party broke out in the PM’s offices. Hearty back slaps and toasts were given, while Kurt was still partially in shock over what he had done today. One of the staff came up to him as he finished off another round of congratulations informing him that his brother was on the line. 

“Ah yes, I am very busy and important, how can I help you?” he quipped, trying to disguise the smile in his voice. 

“Dude, have you gone completely insane?” Finn asked without preamble or even a hello.

“Well you can’t be sensible all the time.”

“You can if you’re Prime Minister!” Finn barked as Quinn came to tap on Kurt’s shoulder, indicating there were MPs who wanted to speak with him.

“Oh dear it’s the Councillor of East Checker on the other line.”

“No it isn’t!”

“I’ll call you back.”

“No you won’t!” Finn sighed, and Kurt felt marginally terrible about having to talk to his brother. He had been trying to make sure he kept his family time up but since becoming Prime Minister, that had been dwindling. He vowed to take the Christmas holiday to just hang with Finn and his family, realizing he hadn’t seen his niece and nephew since their last birthdays, and could really use one of Rachel’s famous sugar cookies right about now. Even surrounded by people literally singing his praises, Kurt felt very exceptionally lonely. 

When the house was finally clear and Kurt could go to bed, he turned on the local radio, flinging his coat and tie onto a chair, relieved to be shucking off the image for the evening. The radio hostess was chirping away, highlighting the day’s events. 

“It’s almost enough to make you feel patriotic. So here’s one for our ass kicking Prime Minister. I think he’ll enjoy this. A golden oldie for a golden man.” 

As the strains of some song from Kurt’s youth came on, he could feel his toes tapping, and finally gave into the urge to dance, shaking and shimmying around the house. He was doing some silly disco move in the grand hall when he whirled around to see one of the pages watching him with amusement, and he immediately dropped his hands. 

“Ah yeah, Marley is it? I was thinking could we move the Japanese ambassador to four o’clock tomorrow?”

“Certainly sir.” she replied, giving him a cheeky smile. 

“Ah terrific, thanks so much.” Kurt replied, slinking off in embarrassment to him room. 

~

About a week after the incident with the President, Kurt sat in his office stewing in his thoughts. What the hell had he done? He had nearly caused an international incident, over a man who he wasn’t in a relationship with, had gotten no encouragement from. Now he was avoiding Blaine, and feeling very ashamed of letting a hopeless crush cloud his emotions, and affect his job. He hated the fact that he was being celebrated for something he was silently regretting. Yes, he did need to stand up for Britain, but he could have done it in a more tactful way and for a much better reason than undignified jealousy. What was worse was that he knew exactly what he needed to do in order to avoid any such incident from happening in the future. He stood in his office, awaiting Quinn but absolutely dreading the message he had to give to her. Even more so that he was too cowardly to carry out his action himself, or even sit down with Blaine and explain why he was doing this. 

Quinn entered his office, smiling as she closed the door and approached his desk. 

“Quinn. My darling, my dream, my boat. Ah...I need you to do a favour for me.”

“Of course. Anything for the hero for the hour.” 

Kurt grimaced, praying that the world, and more importantly, Blaine would forgive him for this. “Don’t ask me why, and for heaven’s sake don’t read too much into this, it’s just a weird personality thing. But um, you know Blaine who works here?”

“The chubby bloke?” Quinn asked with a questioning look. 

“Oooh, would we call him chubby?” Kurt asked. Personally he had found Blaine’s little patches of softness inviting and downright appealing. 

“I think there’s a pretty sizeable ass there, yes sir. Huge thighs.” 

Kurt decided not to argue, but he had never considered any of those attributes on Blaine to be abnormally large, or anything less than attractive. He did remember Blaine saying his last boyfriend had ended the relationship due to weight gain, but he figured the other man was extremely superficial. To hear others remark on it confused Kurt, but for the sake of what needed to be done, he left it. “Yeah, well whatever. I’m sure he’s a lovely guy but I wonder if you could um...redistribute him.”

“It’s done.” Quinn said simply before leaving the office. Leave Kurt alone to wallow in the misery of his own making. 

~

It was Christmas Eve and Kurt was trying to distract himself with paperwork. He supposed that he could spend time with Finn and Rachel, but something told him spending the evening around their happiness would bring him down more. Tomorrow he vowed, he would bring presents and enjoy dinner, screw whatever else was on his agenda. 

He reached for the next pile on the table in front of him, and was met by a pile of Christmas cards, all from random dignitaries or prominent supporters. Then he was met by a card with a simple snowman on the front, a glaring difference from all the Victorian scenes painting the official cards he had been glancing through. What struck him the most though, was the message inside:

“Dear Sir-Dear Kurt,

Merry Christmas and I hope you have a very Happy New Year. I’m very sorry about the thing that happened. It was a very odd moment and I feel like a prize idiot. Particularly because (if you can’t say it at Christmas, when can you eh?)-I’m actually yours.

With love,  
XXX  
Your Blaine”

Kurt very slowly lowered the card, putting it upright away from the others, his thoughts racing. He picked up the card again, as if the words had disappeared or the message had changed. Your Blaine was still there, in Blaine’s own loopy scrawl. Fuck it, he decided and reached for the phone. “Jack hi, I need a car. Right now. Thank you.” 

Kurt rushed to the door, grabbing his suit jacket, not bothering with a tie or overcoat. He instructed the staff not to wait up and jumped into the car with an instruction to head for the dodgy end of Wandsworth and felt his heart thumping along with the sirens of the police who followed him, ensuring he wouldn’t be met with obstacles. They pulled onto Harris Street finally, Kurt could feel his palm sweating, and then realized that his driver was asking him what number to go to. 

“Oh God it’s the longest street in the world. And I have absolutely no idea.” Kurt said, and then, not to be deterred, got out of the car. He would knock on every door, try every household until he found Blaine. Then, well he didn’t know what he would do other than perhaps grovel for forgiveness, but he had to start somewhere. 

At the first house, he met a little old lady who seemed qute surprised to see him, and after confirming that Blaine did not live there, Kurt wished her a Merry Christmas and apologized for disturbing her before proceeding onwards. Another door was answered by three tiny and adorable children who asked if he was singing carols. And since Kurt had always been a sucker for pleading children (and for a chance to sing) he broke out into Good King Wenceslas, and nearly jumped out of his skin when his copper, Jake joined in with a deep rich baritone. At least the small girls seemed to enjoy it, given their jumping around. 

At around house 100, Kurt was growing tired. He hoped that the few houses with no answer hadn’t been where Blaine lived, and that he was close. Love was worth it, he knew, even if his dignity was starting to smart from constant negative responses. The door opened, showing a handsome man wearing an expensive looking watch paired with simple workout gear and a cocky smile which quickly turned into a look of surprise. 

“Hello, sorry to disturb, but does Blaine live here?” Kurt asked, his voice turned weary. 

“No.” the man replied, but as Kurt turned he added “He lives next door.” 

“Ah, brilliant.”

“You’re not who I think you are, are you?”

“Yes, unfortunately I am. Sorry about all the cock ups, my cabinet are absolute crap, we’ll have to do better next year. Merry Christmas to you.” 

Kurt was finally before the door that Blaine was hopefully behind. He took a deep breath before ringing the bell, only to be met with a crowd of people crammed into the tiny entry way and a wall of noise that suddenly stopped when they spotted him. “Ah, hello. Is Blaine in?”

As if by magic, Blaine himself descended the stairs, calling out “Where the fuck is my fucking coat?” then he saw Kurt, a look of delighted surprise coming up on his face. “Oh, hello.”

“Hello.” 

“Umm, this is my mum and my dad, and my brother Cooper and his wife Mel.” Blaine said, each family member waving as they were introduced. 

“Very nice to meet you.” Kurt replied, giving a small nod. 

“And this is...um, the Prime Minister.” Blaine replied, as Kurt made a ‘well obviously’ face, not used to needing to be introduced. 

“Yes we can see that Honey Bee.” Blaine mother replied, causing everyone to giggle nervously.

“And unfortunately, we’re very late.” Blaine said, sounding remorseful that Kurt had come all this way when he was out the door. 

“It’s the school Christmas concert you see Kurt. It’s the first time all the local schools have joined together. Even St. Basil’s!” 

“Too much detail Mum!” 

“Anyway, how can we help sir?” Blaine’s father asked, keeping a firm hand on the shoulders of the fidgeting children in front of him, who Kurt assumed to be Blaine’s nephews. 

“Well I...just needed Blaine.” Kurt replied, trying in vain to look anywhere but at Blaine, but still managed to catch the hopeful look of anticipation that Blaine shot him. “On some...state business” 

“Oh right yes, of course. Well maybe you should on later then Plumpy” Blaine’s father said, only to be elbowed harshly by his mother. ”...Blainey.” 

“Well listen I don’t want to make you later for the concert.” Kurt replied. 

“No, it’s nothing really.” Blaine replied, trying and failing to repress the smile bursting out. 

Blaine’s mother ruffled the hair of the children in front of her, whispering “The kids will be very disappointed.” 

“No, REALLY. It doesn’t matter!” Blaine insisted.

Blaine’s mother continued, as if not hearing the protests from up the stairs. “The octopus costume has taken me weeks. Eight is a lot of legs there Kurt.” 

“Hmm, yes. Listen, why don’t I give you a lift and then we can talk about this...state business business in the car?” Kurt offered. At that, the whole family agreed, and Kurt didn’t have the heart to tell them the offer had only been for Blaine himself. They stuffed as many as they could in the police car, until it was just Blaine, himself and a small boy dressed as an octopus wedged between them in his own vehicle. 

“How far is this place?” Kurt asked, desperate to alleviate the tension in the car.

“Just round the corner.” Blaine assured. 

“Ah right. Well I just wanted to say...thank you for the Christmas card.”

Blaine blushed and replied “You’re welcome. I just wanted to say I’m so sorry for that day. I mean I came into the room and he slinked towards me and there was a fire. And he’s the President of the United States! And nothing happened I promise! And I just felt like such a fool because...I think about you all the time actually. And I think you’re the man that I really…”

“We’re here!” Blaine’s nephew exclaimed. 

“...love” Blaine finished, his voice barely a whisper, his face dejected. 

Kurt tried to help the unwieldy costume out of the car, grateful that he hadn’t been elbowed or kicked anywhere vital as the boy finally popped free. The car door closed behind him, and then it was just the two of them, and Kurt’s courage went right out with the small cephalopod. “Well look I...I think I had better not come in. Last thing anybody wants is some sleazy politician stealing the kid’s thunder.”

“No, please come.” Blaine pleaded, the both of them desperately wanting to finish their conversation, even as the real world struggled to ensure they didn’t. “It’ll be great.”

“No, I’d better not.” Kurt replied, but his conviction was missing from his tone. “But I will be...very sorry to drive away from you.” 

They shared a looked, the meaning of which was not lost on either of them. “Just give me one second.” Blaine said, jumping out of the car and running off towards the school. Kurt was unsure as to where he was going, but he was determined to wait, watching the families pass by and enter the school, paying no attention to him. Suddenly Blaine reappeared and Kurt rolled down the window. 

“Come on it, we can watch from backstage.”

Kurt considered it, but one look at Blaine’s face was all he needed. “Okay. Terry, I won’t be long.” he told his driver, already knowing Jake was following him as Blaine lead him around the side to the back entrance of the school. “Look, this has to be a very secret visit.”

“Don’t worry, this is my school. I know my way around.” 

However, as they entered the backstage of the school, Kurt was astounded to be face to face with Finn. “Kurt!” 

They both exclaimed and shared a warm hug, Kurt noting that Finn held him a smidge tighter and longer than he normally would, and he felt ever so guilty for not going over to their house tonight. Tomorrow, no matter what. And maybe if he played his cards right, he could get Blaine to come with him. He waved at his niece and nephew rubbing Finn’s back as the man kept clutching him. Finally they broke apart. 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Well I…’

“I always tell your secretary’s secretary’s secretary that these things are going on but it never occurred to me that you’d actually turn up!”

“Well I thought it was about time I did.” Kurt replied, and resolved that this was not ever going to be a story that Finn heard the truth behind. “I just didn’t want anyone to see so I’m going to hide myself somewhere and watch the show.” He turned to Finn’s children who were smiling brightly at him “Good luck! Good luck Babs, Good luck Bertie!”

Finn was looking almost misty eyed, and Kurt immediately knew that by the end of the night he’d have to sit down with Finn to see what was really going on. It took something terrible to happen for Finn to cry. “I have to tell you I’ve never been gladder to see my stupid little brother.” Finn enveloped him in a hug once more, and Kurt resisted the urge to remind Finn yet again that he was the older one, regardless of him being shorter. “Thank you. Oh now, we haven’t be introduced.” Finn said, breaking apart from Kurt and noticing Blaine for the first time, holding out his hand. 

“Oh right. Well this is...Jake my copper.” Kurt said with a wave to Jake who smiled at Finn. “And this is Blaine who’s my...catering manager”

“Hi.” Blaine said with a giggle, shaking Finn’s hand with a smile. 

“Catering manager? Watch out he keeps his hands off you. Ten years ago you’d have been just his type.” Finn said with a laugh and Kurt kept his hands in his pockets so as to not smack his brother. Sure there was a bit of an age gap between him and Blaine, but by just under a decade, and Blaine didn’t seem to mind. 

“I’ll be very careful.” Blaine replied, though his tone was full of mirth. “Don’t try something sir just because it’s Christmas.” They all laughed at that, though Kurt somewhat uncomfortably. 

“No seriously.” Finn said, then the bell rang signalling that the show was about to start and urged his children off to get ready. “See you after?”

“Yeah, probably.” Kurt said, and promised himself that he would.

“Thank you, Prime Minister.” Finn said, rushing off after his children, his voice watery as Blaine tugged Kurt off in the opposite direction. Kurt snickered a little at the first few acts, even if it involved both his and Blaine’s relatives. Honestly, a Nativity play with underwater creatures. Then a little girl was announced, and her voice filled the silent auditorium. Kurt was blown away by the girl’s talent, smiling at Blaine who had an equally impressed expression. 

Suddenly Kurt spied a teacher, so ushered Blaine off further behind the sets, tripping into one another until they were in each other’s arms, face to face. The urge was too great, and they finally gave in, meeting in a passionate kiss that have Kurt’s toes curling in his shoes. Their arms were wound around each other, and neither broke apart until they could feel the spotlight shining right on them, the curtain they had been hiding behind now mysteriously absent. Flashes of cameras blinded them from the audience and they took a step apart, hands still clasped between them. Kurt could hear a wolf whistle from the audience and just knew it had come from Finn. 

“Right, so not as secret as we’d hoped.”

“What do we do now?” Blaine whispered out of the side of his mouth. 

“Smile. Give a little bow. And a wave.” Kurt said before escorting Blaine off to the side of the stage, both of their faces flaming, but not able to wipe the smiles off their faces as cheers and whoops followed them. If they chose to reprise the kiss once out of prying eyes, well that was nobody else’s business. 

~

A month or so after Christmas, Kurt had to go on a short diplomatic mission, and while it was the first time he and Blaine had been apart in their short relationship, it was still agony. Kurt couldn’t wait to get home, where hopefully Blaine would be waiting for him, preferably in bed. 

He was greeted by reporters, some taking pictures, others shouting questions. He gave a polite wave, which he still had to work on, but at least it was miles better than his borrowed royal one. Suddenly Kurt spied Blaine, pushing through the crowds of waiting families, a beaming smile on his face. He rushed towards Kurt and jumped into his arms, winding his legs around Kurt’s waist once caught. They shared a simple and loving kiss before Kurt quipped “God you weigh a lot.”

“Oh shut your face.” Blaine replied before dropping down and clinging to his arm as they left the airport together, mindless of the cameras capturing their every movement. Kurt pressed a small kiss to Blaine’s forehead as they continued on, hoping they made front page news tomorrow. Love like theirs deserved to be.


End file.
